


BAE [843]

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attack on School Castes, Fluff, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Era strano vedere Jean lì – non gli sembrava il tipo che frequentasse una biblioteca –, ma era senza dubbio ancor più sbalordito dal fatto cheproprio luilo stesse aiutando.[Fanfiction partecipante alla "Jearmin week 2019" indetta da Two Boys – One Soul]





	BAE [843]

**Author's Note:**

> È arrivato il gran giorno! Oggi inizia la [Jearmin week 2019](https://twoboys-onesoul.tumblr.com)"! *^*  
– Il prompt prescelto per il primo giorno è stato Biblioteca, e l'AU basato su [Attack on School Castes](https://www.reddit.com/r/ShingekiNoKyojin/comments/9crxf0/bessatsu_shonen_october_2018_cover_high_school/) è d'obbligo. Per chi segue solo l'anime, questo AU è tratto dall’ultimo ciclo di [fake preview](https://img.fireden.net/a/image/1503/27/1503279554093.jpg) del manga, che parlano appunto delle avventure dei protagonisti di Shingeki in una scuola superiore americana. Armin è un geek/nerd, Jean un bad boy/prep. Eccovi [le tavole dell'episodio 2](http://93.190.142.23/manga/Shingeki-No-Kyojin/0090-044.png) a cui la FF fa riferimento.  
– Il titolo è un gioco di parole. In molte biblioteche si usa la [Classificazione decimale di Dewey](https://it.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classificazione_decimale_Dewey) per suddividere i libri in argomenti. Su wikipedia spiega bene come si utilizza, ma vi faccio un esempio: ogni codice è formato da 3 numeri (più eventuali sottosezioni). Il codice 516 ci dice che si parte dalla sezione "Scienze", che come primo numero ha 5, poi "Matematica" 1 e infine "Geometria" 6.  
Come ho già spiegato in un'altra mia FF, secondo me l'autore preferito di Armin sarebbe Jules Verne. Ebbene, il percorso: "Letteratura e Retorica → Letteratura Francese → Narrativa" equivale al codice 843, che in [alfabeto leet](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leet) (detto anche alfabeto 1337) si legge BAE, un neologismo inglese acronimo di "Before Anyone Else – Prima di chiunque altro", quindi un vezzeggiativo per la persona più importante. Sì, tutto questo è molto nerd (e cariadenti) e non me ne vergogno.  
  
Buona lettura! ^^  


** BAE [843]**  


Armin Arlert odiava il proprio corpo. Avrebbe voluto essere molto più prestante, più muscoloso, ma soprattutto più alto.

Essere al di sotto della media gli aveva sempre causato piccoli problemi quotidiani. Quante volte aveva dovuto chiedere l'aiuto di qualcuno al supermercato per raggiungere gli scaffali più in alto e prendere il prodotto che tanto desiderava? In qualche occasione non arrivava nemmeno a vedere se fosse ancora rimasto qualcosa, e allora prendeva il suo fidato telefono e lo sollevava più che poteva, arrivando così a fare una foto dell'intero scaffale, fino in fondo, per controllare che non fosse vuoto; sperando poi di trovare lì in zona una scala utilizzata dai commessi, qualcuno più alto o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, doversi arrampicare lui stesso.

La biblioteca scolastica, per un certo verso, gli ricordava proprio un supermercato: offriva cibo per la mente e non per il corpo – ma almeno poteva vedere per bene esposte tutte le costine dei libri, i quali erano tutti divisi in corsie, a seconda dei prodotti che offrivano – e, soprattutto, fin troppo spesso la capo negozio (in questo caso la nuova bibliotecaria) si prendeva la briga di spostare tutto secondo un suo ordine mentale, senza alcun senso logico. Armin odiava lei e tutto lo scompiglio che aveva portato in quello che per lui era il santuario del proprio regno.

Una cosa che la bibliotecaria non si era permessa di cambiare, almeno, era stata la classificazione di Dewey, e Armin aveva un codice preferito:

843 – Letteratura francese, narrativa.

Il genere favorito da Armin era l'Avventura, e non si sarebbe mai stancato di leggere e rileggere i vecchi classici come la serie dei "Viaggi Straordinari" di Jules Verne, pioniere francese della moderna fantascienza.

Sapeva benissimo dove andare: seconda scaffalatura, entrando sulla destra; il genere avventura era il primo della lista alfabetica, ragion per cui iniziava sempre dallo scaffale più alto.

"Ventimila Leghe Sotto i Mari" non gli era mai sembrato così distante da quando la bibliotecaria aveva deciso, di suo libero arbitrio, che quello sarebbe stato il primo libro dell'elenco, avendo il titolo che iniziava con un numero, e quindi era sempre riposto in alto. Bei tempi quelli in cui i numeri andavano alla fine di un elenco o ancora meglio quando quel volume era penultimo, appena prima de "Viaggio al Centro della Terra", quindi molto più in basso. Due giorni prima, quando era andato a cercarlo di nuovo, nemmeno lo aveva trovato! Era impossibile: da mesi lo prendeva solo lui! Quella donna non aveva proprio voglia di lavorare!

Anche quel giorno, Armin si stava chiedendo cosa avesse fatto di così orribile nella vita precedente per non avere quei dieci centimetri di altezza in più, mentre era in punta di piedi che cercava di raggiungere l'anelato volume, ma a malapena sfiorava la scansia sulla quale era riposto.

«Andiamo, un ultimo sforzo…». Teso fino allo spasmo, Armin cercava di darsi forza per giungere al tomo, ma era più che ovvio che non ci potesse arrivare. Quando stava ormai per darsi per vinto, una mano grande e anulata sovrastò quella di Armin, posandosi sulla parte superiore della costina.

«Serve una mano?». Una voce dal lieve accento francese fece tremare appena il ragazzo più minuto, il quale alzò lo sguardo dietro di sé, vedendo il compagno di classe Jean Kirstein, che già aveva riconosciuto dalla voce. Era strano vederlo lì – non gli sembrava il tipo che frequentasse una biblioteca –, ma era senza dubbio ancor più sbalordito dal fatto che _proprio lui_ lo stesse aiutando. Probabilmente non si trattava altro che di un modo per deriderlo, o magari voleva rubargli il libro da sotto il naso per estorcergli un riscatto sotto forma di compiti da fare al posto suo.

«Jules Verne… ma non è un po' vecchia questa roba?», domandò Jean, sfilando il libro dallo scansia.

«Abbastanza», ammise Armin, non potendogli certo dare torto da quel punto di vista. Aveva tremato di nuovo nel sentire proprio Jean leggere quel nome. Il suo essere madrelingua francese era sensuale, mentre marcava in maniera appropriata "Jules" e la lettera R del suo cognome. Come d'altronde era eccitante trovarsi tra una libreria e il corpo di Jean, peccato solo che questi non fosse premuto addosso al suo… Armin si riscosse da quei pensieri, ricordando che Jean era solo un bulletto e che, per quanto affascinante, avrebbe dovuto smettere di fare _certe_ fantasie su di lui. Eren lo rimproverava sempre quando lo beccava a osservarlo un po' troppo. Non che Jean lo avesse mai picchiato o messo in situazioni sconvenienti, ma durante il suo primo approccio, volto solo a copiargli i compiti, era stato abbastanza sgradevole, entrando nello spazio di privacy di Armin.

«Tieni». Jean gli fece scivolare tra le mani il libro che gli aveva preso, poi si allontanò verso un tavolo.

Armin afferrò il tomo affinché non cadesse, e strabuzzò gli occhi cerulei più volte, fissando il ragazzo che se ne andava come se nulla fosse accaduto. Solo due atone parole in assoluta tranquillità; niente prese in giro, nessuna pressione psicologica.

Stupito da quel comportamento, strinse il libro al petto e seguì il compagno. «Jean?», lo chiamò sottovoce, accostandosi a lui.

Il ragazzo più alto si girò, sollevando un fine sopracciglio impreziosito da un piercing.

Armin si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse, aggiustandosi meglio gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. «Grazie…», pigolò piano, con lo sguardo basso.

Non vide il caldo sorriso che si modellò sulle labbra di Jean, ma senti la sua mano posarsi sui propri capelli biondi, scompigliandoglieli appena.

Senza aggiungere altro, Jean si allontanò, lasciando Armin nel centro della corsia, con la faccia in fiamme.

Il piccolo nerd impiegò qualche secondo per riprendere i contatti con la realtà e andò a sedersi ai tavolini per poter leggere qualche pagina del libro, ma appena arrivò a metà del primo capitolo trovò un piccolo post-it verde a forma di freccia.

"_Già da ora capisco perché ti piace così tanto. J._"

Il cuore di Armin iniziò a battere più forte nel leggere quel messaggio che sembrava indirizzato proprio a lui. Il fatto che fosse stato lasciato in modo da non rovinare il libro direttamente con delle scritte a penna sulle pagine gli faceva ancora più piacere.

Sollevò lo sguardo alla ricerca di Jean, vedendolo seduto a un tavolino là vicino, intento a svolgere degli esercizi, probabilmente di algebra; i loro occhi si incontrano per un attimo, e Armin notò che anche le guance di Jean erano tinte di un leggero rosato.

C'era un solo modo per non avere dubbi: Armin andò alla fine del libro, dove era stato applicato il taschino con i nominativi dei prestiti e controllò chi lo avesse preso qualche giorno prima, quando non lo aveva trovato tra gli scaffali.

Oltre al proprio nome, trovò per ultimo quello di Jean Kirstein.

Interrompendo per un attimo le avventure del professor Aronnax, Armin cercò altri post-it all'interno del libro, trovandone di numerosi, con diversi appunti relativi al romanzo, come se fossero dei commenti all'opera; alcuni erano osservazioni, altri domande, altri ancora degli appunti divertenti – e Armin conosceva talmente bene quel libro da contestualizzare alla perfezione la sequenza alla quale si riferivano.

A quel punto gli venne un'idea. Prese dalla propria cartella dei post-it gialli a forma di stella e iniziò ad utilizzarli per rispondere ai commenti di Jean, attaccandoli nelle pagine del libro, vicino ai suoi. Una volta completato, si alzò e poggiò "Ventimiglia Leghe Sotto i Mari" sulla scrivania dove Jean ancora studiava, senza dire una parola, per poi allontanarsi e vedere con la coda dell'occhio che il ragazzo aveva afferrato subito il tomo per controllarlo.

Il loro silente scambio epistolare durò alcuni giorni. Il libro non usciva mai dalla biblioteca, ma nessuno oltre a loro era interessato a quel romanzo, quindi era una cosa intima, solo per loro due.

Man mano che andavano avanti, le loro risposte parevano sempre più delle disinvolte chiacchierate e ormai non erano più legate al contenuto dell'opera – e i post-it usati erano sempre più grandi. Sembravano dei messaggi amichevoli, quasi dolci in certi punti.

"_Sono contento di aver letto questo libro, così ho potuto conoscerti meglio. J._"

"_Sono contento che tu abbia voluto conoscermi". A._"

"_Abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato e volevo scusarmi. Ti va di vederci all'acquario, sabato alle 10? J._"

L'ultimo messaggio di Jean era scritto su un foglietto a forma di mela, di colore verde, seguito da un numero di cellulare.

Armin sollevò il viso per cercare Jean, e vide che lo guardava con occhi speranzosi. A quel punto, il ragazzo più piccolo prese il proprio telefono, e poco dopo quello di Jean vibrò, avvisandolo di aver appena ricevuto un messaggio su Line da un nuovo numero non registrato in rubrica: "_È un appuntamento?_".

La risposta di Jean non tardò ad arrivare: "_Solo se vuoi che lo sia_".

"_Mi piacerebbe molto_".

Avrebbero ricominciato da capo, nel miglior modo possibile.

Fine  
XShade-Shinra


End file.
